Charles is a what!
by SSfan
Summary: Charles turns into a five year old boy. Nobody knows what to do with him. But what happens when Magneto has his hands on him? Will he ever go back to his own time? Or will everything change because of his mistake? Rated for Language! Read and Review!
1. The boy with black hair

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! But i will soon!

Regular

_Thoughts_

_Telepathic conversation_

**Charles is a what?**

Logan woke up with the smell of the Professor in the Danger Room. Logan got out of bed and looked at the clock. It read 6:30 a.m. Logan ran out of his room and knocked on Ororos door. Ororo opened the door.

"Logan, what are you doing up so early?" asked Ororo. Logan grabbed her and pushed her toward the elevator. As the elevator closed Logan started to explain that he smelled Charles in the Danger Room. As Logan finished the doors opened and both Ororo and Logan heard someone calling Mommy. Logan and Ororo walked up and both gasped. There in the danger room, chasing lasers and other materials, was a boy with black hair ( A/N= I just guessed that he has black hair) wearing blue pajama shorts and a black shirt.

"Logan! Turn off the danger room!" Ororo said frightened that the boy might get hurt. Logan turned off the danger room and both Ororo and Logan went in to meet the boy.

As soon as the doors opened, Logan and Ororo saw the little boy still running in circles yelling mommy. When the boy stopped he looked at Logan and Ororo with a his face full of tears.

_**"**_Where….where's my mommy?" The boy said staring at Logan and Ororo. Logan noticed that the boy had the same scent as Charles so Logan asked.

"What's your name kid?" Ororo elbowed him.

"Why do… do you want to know?" the boy said wiping away some tears.

"My name is Ororo Munroe and this is Logan." Ororo pointed at Logan. "He just wanted to know what was your name. Can you tell us what it is?"

"Charles," Charles answered rubbing his eyes. "Charles Xavier."

Logan and Ororos mouth dropped. Logan fixed himself and asked. "Are you sure that your name, kid?"

"WHERE'S MY MOMMY?!?!" Charles shouted tears going down his face.

"Sssshhhh, it's okay. We don't know where's your mom. It's okay, don't cry." Ororo walked to Charles and hugged him. Charles hugged her back.

"I want to…sob" Charles tried to say but Ororo cut him off.

"It's okay, don't cry. Are you hungry? Ororo asked. Charles nodded. "Okay lets go to the kitchen." Ororo carried Charles to the elevator, Logan soon followed. Charles was struggling so Ororo set him on the floor. Charles sat down, playing with his hands.

"While I'm feeding Charles, I want you to tell everyone what happened." Ororo whispered to Logan, making sure Charles doesn't hear. "or what we think happened."

"Why should I tell them?" Logan asked still whispering.

"Do you really want to feed him Logan?" Ororo glared at Logan. Logan shook his head. He didn't want to feed a kid. The elevator doors opened and Ororo picked Charles up and started walking to the kitchen. Logan went to Scotts door and told him to tell everyone to meet him in the Rec. room.

Ororo took Charles to the kitchen and sat him down in one of the chairs.

"So, what would you like Pro… Charles." Ororo asked. Charles shrugged. "Ok. What about a sandwich?" again Charles shrugged. Ororo sighed. _This is going to be a long day_. Ororo made a sandwich for Charles. Charles took tiny bites and he only ate half of his sandwich. Logan walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here Logan?" Ororo glared at Logan.

"Well everyone is in the Rec. room. So do you want to take the Professor to the Rec. room?" Logan answered_**.**_

"Ok," Ororo walked to Charles. "Charles would you like to meet some of my friends?" Charles shrugged. Ororo picked Charles up and walked to the Rec. room. Logan walked in first, While Ororo waited outside the Rec. room. Everyone in the Rec. room were in pajamas and are talking loudly.

"BE QUITE!" Logan yelled. Everyone was silent. " Now that I have your attention. Something happened."

"I didn't do anything!" Bobby interrupted.

"I know you didn't do anything icicle. Something happened to the Professor."

Everyone was asking questions like "is he ok, what happened, did he turn into a chicken?" (A/N= ok the last one I made up)

"BE QUITE!!" Logan shouted again. Everyone was silent. "The Professor is ok but something happened."

"Well Logan, are you going to just stand there or tell us?" Scott asked. Logan growled.

"Alright Ororo, bring him in." Logan told her. Ororo came out of the hallway so that everyone can see what happened to the Professor**.**

* * *

**SSF: DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!!!**

**LOGAN: WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?**

**SSF: FOR DRAMATIC EFFECTS. DUN DUN DUUUNNN**

**LOGAN: BUT NOTHING BAD HAPPENED.**

**(SSF looks at him and activates lightsaber) **

**LOGAN: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!?!**

**SSF: I KNOW PEOPLE.**

**LOGAN: OH PLEASE IF YOU HIT ME I WON'T GET… (SSF hits Logan with lightsaber) HOLY SHIT!!! THAT HURT!!!**

**SSF: NOW YOU KNOW.**

**LOGAN: KNOW WHAT? ( gets hit by lightsaber again)**

**SSF: NEVER PISS OFF AN AUTHOR!!**

**Review please!! I need it to live!!! I'll stab you with my lightsaber if you don't!!**


	2. The Escape!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-men Evolution. My dad's trying to get it but… He didn't.

**(Author Notes)**

_thoughts_

_telepathic conversation._

Regular

"talking"

* * *

**The Escape!**

"OMG, HE IS SOOOOO CUTTTTEEEE!!!!!" yelled Kitty as Ororo brought Charles in. Kitty ran up to Ororo and grabbed Charles and gave him a big hug. Charles eyes went wide as the peppy girl grabbed him from Ororo. Charles couldn't breathe **(Because of Kitty hugging him too tight)** and was scared because he didn't know this girl so he did the only thing he can do. He started to scream and kicked his legs. As soon as his feet touched the floor he ran for the door. But as soon as he did a man with auburn hair and red shades **(I guess you know who this is?)** grabbed his arm. Charles tried to do anything such as biting his arm and kicking his legs but nothing let the man let go of his arm. Charles had tears streaming down his face.

"MOMMY!!!" Charles screamed as loud as his lungs would let him. Scott winced and accidentally let go of the boys arm. Charles ran but when he looked at the door it was closed and someone was blocking it. Charles looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. Charles sat on the floor, defeated. He hugged his legs and whimpered.

Logan knelt down and carefully, not to scare him, carried him. Logan stood up and rubbed Charles back, while glaring at Kitty. Kitty shyly smiled and sat down in a nearby coach. Logan sighed. _Kids. I swear if I get married, I'm sure as hell not gonna have them. _Logan tried to give Charles to Ororo but the boy had a death grip on him. Logan sighed as Ororo started to speak. Everyone was silent.

"Everyone, this is Charles Xavier." Ororo waited for this to sink in. "Apparently, Logan and I found him in the Danger Room but don't worry. He's fine." Everyone's mouth was open. Hank was the first to speak.

"How did this happen?" Hank asked, clearly amazed by the sudden discovery.

"Wait a minute, that's the Professor?" Kitty asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Yes and we don't know how this happened." Ororo answered.

"Did voy try azking him?" Kurt asked. **(A/N: The main X men are there. Including Bobby, Jamie, Ray, and Sam. All the other recruits are on vacation.)**

"No. Not really." Logan gently put Charles on the floor. Logan smiled sweetly.

"Hey kid. Do you know how you got here?" Logan asked in a sweet voice which made Kitty and Kurt to bark in laughter. Logan gave both Kitty and Kurt the glare **(the glare… ah the glare my mom always gave me the glare if I'm in trouble. Logan's glare says 'shut up or you won't see daylight ever again')**which made them stop laughing. Logan smiled again and looked at Charles. Charles rubbed his right eye with his fist and yawned, not giving Logan an answer. Ororo quickly picked Charles up and rub his back. Soon Charles was fast asleep. Ororo smiled.

"What about we finish this conversation once he wakes up." It was more like a statement than a question. Everyone nodded and headed to the kitchen, while Ororo set Charles on the couch with a blanket and a pillow.

"What do you think we should do?" Hank asked.

"I don't know but I do know that as soon as he wakes up, he has to explain how he got here." Logan answered.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm done with this chapter! I wonder how Charles actually got here? Well you guys will just have to wait! **

**Please review!!**

**down here (i think)**


	3. Exploring is bad

**A/N: Well this just sucks. I just figured out that Professor Xavier's hair was actually blonde! Well this just ruins everything. Lets just say that Professor Xavier's hair is black ok? This is my story right? So yeah. Sorry for all the Professor Xavier fans for messing this up. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. Marvel owns them. Marvel. Owns. Them. They are so lucky! I wish I could own Marvel. I wish I could own Stan Lee! All well.**

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

* * *

**In the Rec. Room**

Charles open his eyes and found himself in the rec. room. He sat up quickly. Charles looked around and calmed down. No one was in the room, only him. Charles stood up with the blanket around him. He quietly walked out of the room to be met in the hallway. He looked both ways and walked to one end of the hall. He found a staircase and climbed it with his hands and feet, blanket still around him. Charles doesn't know where he's going, he just has this gut feeling. Soon he found a door. The door said Charles Xavier. Charles raised an eyebrow. _That's my name. _Charles opened the door_ It's a good thing Mommy showed me how to write my name. Mommy. _

That name hurt him but he ignored it. Charles walked in and looked around. There were different things in the room, such as a desk, chairs, couches, artwork, shelves filled with books, etc. Behind the desk there's a window. The desk had a lot of pictures. Charles picked one up and saw that it was his mom. Charles had tears in his eyes. He just wanted to go back home. If it wasn't for his stupid curiosity he wouldn't be here!

**(A/N-That's a hint of how Charles came here)**

Charles put the picture back were he found it and sat down on one of the couches. He hugged his knees and wrapped himself with the blanket. He has to tell them. If he wouldn't he'll be stuck here. He just doesn't know what to do. Charles sat, whimpering for about a minute and stood up and went to the desk again. One picture caught his eye. It was a bald man in a wheelchair with that women with white hair. _What was her name? oh yeah Ororo._ Surprisingly the man in the wheelchair looked kind of like him. _weird. _Charles walked to one of the shelves and picked up a book. He looked through the book and put it back were it belonged_. _Charles sat on the couch again and sighed. He was bored, confused, and most of all sad.

* * *

**In the Kitchen/Dining Room**

Everyone were discussing about how the Professor changed into a little kid. Logan took his eyes off his coffee when he saw Ororo walk through the door. Logan growled and went behind Ororo.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked, more liked growled. Ororo jumped and turned around.

"Logan, you scared me." Ororo said. She put her hand to her heart.

"Why are you here." Logan repeated. "Your supposed to watch Charles incase he wakes up."

"Logan don't worry," Ororo put her hand up in defense. "I only came here to get some coffee." Ororo indicated a cup that was empty. "I was just about to fill it up."

Logan growled and walked out of the kitchen. He past a few doors until he saw the usual double doors. Logan slowly opened it, he didn't want to make a lot of noise incase Charles was sleeping. Logan took a peek and found that the couch was empty, only a pillow. He growled again. _God, she left for five minutes and already the kid started exploring the house. _Logan thought as he used his nose to try and find him. He past a hallway and went up the stairs. Logan stopped in front of a door. The door that read Charles Xavier. Logan raised an eyebrow. _Why would a kid want to be in there? Guess the kid was confused why a door has his name on it. I sure would be confused why a door has my name on it. _Logan shook his head and quietly opened the door. Logan took a peek in the room. Charles was sitting in the couch. Logan noticed how the boy looked. Charles was looking at his feet. Logan smiled. Charles stood up, with the blanket around him, and walked to one of the shelves. Charles looked at the top of the shelves and Logan saw that Charles eyes widened. Logan didn't move as Charles tried to grab a book from the top shelf. Logan tried hard not to laugh as Charles stood on his tippie toes and jumped to try to get the book. Charles huffed, annoyed that he's not tall enough to grab the book. Logan smirked and went inside.

"Hey kid," Logan snickered at the look on Charles face when he noticed he wasn't alone in the room. "What are you doing here?"

Charles didn't respond. He only pointed at the book he tried to reach earlier. Logan smiled and grabbed the book. The book wasn't that heavy but you could tell by the look of it that it's old. Logan raised an eyebrow and handed the book to Charles. Charles gladly grabbed the book from Logan's hand but before he did he murmured a thank you and sat on the couch. Logan was confused as Charles sat in the couch and opened the book. Logan went and sat on the couch with Charles. "Have you read that book before?" Logan was a little surprised that Charles nodded his head. "You read it or someone else read it for you?"

"My momma read it to me." Charles whispered. Charles soon had a couple of tears in his eyes but soon wiped them away with the back of his hand. "She… she always read this too me every night." Charles said softly.

"Charles, can I ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth okay?" Logan asked softly getting off the couch and kneeled in front of the boy so he would be in eye level. "Okay Charles?" Charles looked at him in the eyes and nodded. Logan put both hands on the boys shoulders. "Tell me, how did you got here."

* * *

**A/N: Yup you have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happened to Charles. I gave you guys a hint on how he got here to. Thanks for Kopaka78, Midwich Cockoo, and shejams for the reviews. OH and a big thanks to Kopaka78 for reminding me to update, again. So don't thank me thank him!!**

**R&R PLEASE. **

**ROCK&ROLL!**

**What? That's what it means right?**


	4. Got the balls to do it?

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've been thinking about how Charles got here and well… I've been thinking. and well here it is! If you have any problems with it just tell me. Don't hesitate to tell me! I don't know what age Charles lost his Mom or when his Mom married Kurt Marko so… Deal with it. Don't like, Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Unlike Xavier, I will admit that I do not own the X-men. I keep telling Xavier that he doesn't own them but does he listen to me?! NO. I keep telling him that Marvel owns them and HIM but he just doesn't listen. Now he's sued. Poor guy. (seeing Xavier getting sued)**

**Xavier: I did not know that Marvel owns me or the X-men**

**me: Yes you did I told you all the time!**

**Xavier: Well I guess I didn't listen.**

**me: (gets mad) guards take him away!**

**Xavier: you can't hold me forever SSfan! I will have my revenge!**

**me: O.O Looks like someone forgot to take his medication this morning.**

* * *

last time…

"Charles, can I ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth okay?" Logan asked softly getting off the couch and kneeled in front of the boy so he would be in eye level. "Okay Charles?" Charles looked at him in the eyes and nodded. Logan put both hands on the boys shoulders. "Tell me, how did you got here."

Charles looks down. He took a deep sigh. "Well," he said so quietly that Logan was glad he had good hearing. "I was taking…

_*Flashback*_

_The Xavier family, excluding Brian, were eating Chicken with mashed potatoes. Charles was happily eating his mashed potatoes. He took a sip of his water and went to cut a piece of Chicken with a knife until his mother slapped his hand away before he could reach it. "Ow." Charles looked at his mother with a confused face._

"_You know your not supposed to touch knives." Sharon reminded him._

"_Why?"_

"_Because they're dangerous and I don't want my little boy to get hurt." Sharon said with a smile._

"_I'm not little." Charles folded his arms. Sharon coughed. _

"_No your not little, but I don't want you to get hurt." Sharon explained. She smiled at him and hugged him. "Okay?" _

"_Okay."_

_After some time, _

"_Charles can you do me a favor?" Sharon asked._

"_Yes, momma?" Charles said putting down his spoon full of mashed potatoes. Charles was already dressed in his pajamas, while his mom was in her regular clothes. Charles was sadly eating his mashed potatoes until his mother called his name. _

"_Can you go take out the garbage out for me when your finish eating? I need to wash the dishes once I'm down with mine." Sharon smiled. Charles smiled and nodded. _

_After Charles was down eating, he went to the kitchen and grabbed the bag filled with trash. He went outside and past the gate to the trash cans. Charles literally threw the bag into the trash cans. While he did so, he spotted a little cat walking. Charles smiled and chased the little cat. He thought maybe he could go out for a bit. His mom won't mind. Charles followed the cat into a strange house far away from his house. The house looked very old. It had cobwebs everywhere and the house looked like it would fall apart any second. There were trees that didn't had any leaves, which made Charles confused since it's the middle of the Summer. _

"_Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." Charles called as he opened the door. The door made a loud creeeeeek. Which made Charles step back. Charles frowned and pushed the door all the way. Charles slowly made his way into the house. "Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." Charles called again. Charles moved both his hand onto his chest. **My heart's beating fast!** Charles thought as he felt his heart. He was really scared and didn't want to be here but he knew that he's not little anymore, so he kept walking. He soon found the cat again. Charles had an evil grin and started chasing it again. This time the cat ran into a fleet of stairs going down into a dark basement. Charles missed a step and fell down all the way. Charles whimpered and had some tears in his eyes but soon he calmed down and started to explore. The basement was really dark. Charles squinted his eyes and walked very slowly as to not trip. He bumped into something and fell. Charles looked at what he bumped, it was some kind of machine. _

"_What's this?" Charles asked himself. He could hardly see it but he could see that it has some buttons. Curious, Charles pressed one of the buttons, nothing happened. Confused, he pressed the button again, a lot longer and harder this time. This time he heard a sound of metal against metal. Charles backed away slowly until he hit the wall. Charles was panting, trying hard not to freak out. All of a sudden, a blue laser out of the machine and hit Charles. The last thing he saw was black._

_*End of Flashback*_

"… I woke up in that thing you found me in." Charles sighed, the boy had tears in his eyes. Logan cleaned them off with his hand. "That's how I got here."

"Wow." Logan said. Logan stood up and carried the boy. Charles wrapped his little arms around Logan's neck and cried on his shoulder. Logan rubbed Charles' back in circles.

"Its all my fault I got here." Charles sobbed. Logan closed his eyes and started pacing around the room.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Charles sobbed again. Charles wanted to be let down but Logan wouldn't let him. "Put… put me down."

"If I do, you'll go running off again." Logan stiffen his hold on the boy. Charles started kicking his legs but Logan refused to let go.

"Let me go now!" Charles yelled. Logan sighed and started walking out of the office and to the kitchen were everyone else were at. "Let me go!" Logan winced at the boy's kicks but still stiffen his hold. Logan finally entered the kitchen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Logan and Charles.

"Don't worry Logan," Logan mimicked Ororo's voice. "The child is fine. Yeah, He's dandy."

"Let me go!" Charles kicked him in the groin. Logan let out a loud and long groan but did not let go of him. Logan closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Charles kicked him in the groin again and Logan was sure that if he doesn't let the boy down now, his balls would fall off. _Breathe, Breathe, Breathe. _Logan repeating in his mind. Charles took another hit and Logan had tears in his eyes._ Don't let go. _Charles took another hit and Logan groaned and let go of Charles. He fell to his knees, hold his groin. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Charles run off. Logan fell to the floor, groaning.

"Logan!" Jean exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Logan only growled.

"Can someone give him ice?" Ororo commanded. Rogue went to the freezer and got a pack of ice and gave it to Ororo. Logan grabbed it and put it were it hurts. Logan sent glares at Scott and Kurt who were rolling on the floor, laughing. Logan growled again.

"He… He… Did you see his face?!" Scott said hold his abdomen.

"It vas all scrunched up!" Kurt yelled.

"Did… Did someone video taped that?!" Scott yelled. "I would pay big money just to see that!"

"I zink the security cameraz might have gotten zem." Kurt eyes widen. "Letz go check!"

The two boys left everyone in the kitchen. Logan growled again. Logan slowly took a seat, icepack still at his groin. _I'm going to have a BIG and LONG talk with Charles once I find him. Ugh. I'm going to kill him!_

* * *

**A/N Well there we have it! Wait for the next chapter to see what will happen to Charles once Logan has him! If you don't like this chapter then… don't read it! Don't even Review. If you liked it then I'll be very happy if you reviewed! Thanks too all the people that Reviewed!**


	5. Karma issues!

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any X-men Evolution characters.**

**Xavier: (from his jail cell) I will get my revenge SSfan.**

**SSfan: Well you stop with the revenge already?! God, I could delete you!**

**Xavier: O_O (stays quiet.)**

**SSfan: Now you know. So you better watch what you're saying.**

**Xavier: (sighs) Alright.**

**SSfan: Lets go on with the story!**

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

Charles ran and hid under a table in the Rec. Room. He hugged his knees and whimpered. _All I want to do is leave this place. _Charles hugged his knees tighter as he heard other kids walking toward the Rec. Room. Two kids came into the Rec. Room. They both had brown hair, a red sweater of some kind. He was surprised that they look the same. _might be twins. _Charles was more surprised when one of the kids hit his elbow at a chair and another came out of nowhere. _maybe clones! _Charles stayed quiet as he tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Did you hear what Logan said." said clone number one. Charles numbered them.

"Yeah, He said that he'll kill the younger Xavier." said the other one, helping the new clone up.

"I don't want to be in his shoes. Logan was so mad that he almost sliced the chair he sat on in half! It almost made me wet my pants!" Said clone number one.

Charles heard enough and ran out of there. Luckily, the clones didn't see him left. As Charles left, he didn't hear one of the clones said. "Good thing Ororo changed his mind. At least the kid will live. Logan said that he'll just have a little talk with him."

Charles ran out of the mansion and out of the gates. Charles ran past tree after tree until he saw the road. Charles stopped to take a breather. He didn't know what to do. Charles walked ahead, away from the mansion. After a couple of minutes walking, Charles was getting thirsty. He didn't have any money with him. Charles sighed. What is he going to do. Charles looked around and found a house. The house had a sign in front but it was so rusty and old that he couldn't figure out what it says. The only way he could get water, was from stealing it. So Charles looked through a window. There was nobody there so he slowly opened the window. He got in and closed it. The room looked like a living room, or what Charles could see. There was a regular television and a couch, but what made Charles wonder was all the dirty laundry. Charles almost gagged as he saw a boxer on the floor with flies around it. The underwear was so big that it might fit an elephant. Charles slowly left the room to find a staircase. He looked around and found the kitchen near the staircase. Charles smiled and ran into the kitchen. He opened the facet but there was no water. Charles turned it, but still no water. Charles grumbled and went to the refrigerator. He grabbed the door handle and opened it. No water. Charles slammed the door shut rather loudly. Charles crossed his arms and pouted. Just when he was about to leave, he saw a silver blur nearby. Charles raised an eyebrow. Charles soon found himself in the living room again. "What the…"

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Charles looked and saw a boy with silver hair and blue eyes. "Hey you Lance look what I found!"

"What is it Pietro?!"

"I found a kid in the kitchen come here!" the silver haired boy, Pietro yelled back. Charles soon panicked and tried to make a break for the window but when he blinked once, he found himself tied to a chair. "You're not going anywhere kid! You're staying here."

"What is it now Pie.." Charles looked and saw a guy with brown hair with brown eyes. "Where did you get the kid, Pietro?"

"Found him in the kitchen, Lance. I-knew-I-heard-something-when-I-got-out-of-my-bed. So-I-went-to-investigate-and-found-him." Pietro said rather quickly. Lance sighed and looked Charles.

"What's your name kid?"

"Ch… Charles Xavier." Charles stuttered. Charles gulped as they looked at him with confused faces. "What?"

"Charles Xavier. Do you think we're idiots or something?" Pietro barked.

"No. My name is Charles Xavier. Charles Francis Xavier." Charles was confused at why they didn't believe him.

"Wait a minute! Your that kid Kitty was talking about." Lance said. Lance grabbed Pietro by the arm. "Kitchen." Then they left him alone. Charles sighed. He was scared now. Charles tried to cut the rope with his teeth but it didn't work. Charles whimpered. Soon enough, they came back. Pietro had an evil smirk on while Lance looked like he was filled with guilt.

"Hey Charles. Where going to meet my father. You want to come?" Pietro said. Charles was about to answer when he was suddenly untied and was in a room filled with metal.

"Why are you here Pietro?" a guy covered in red armor with a bucket for a helmet. Charles always heard of knights in shining armor that were nice and kind, but this was ridiculous. "And who is that?"

Pietro came down to Charles' height and said to Charles. "Don't go anywhere or you'll regret it."

Pietro and the guy with red armor left him alone. Charles looked around and whimpered. All he wanted was get a glass of water, but no. He got kidnapped instead. Charles sat down on the cold, shiny metal floor and pulled his knees up. _Does God hate me? Is this some payback?_ He whimpered. _How am I going to get out of this mess? _Charles thought. He looked up when he saw that guy in armor again with Pietro right beside him, behind them, is a young man with red on black eyes, one that's made of metal, and one with the craziest hair Charles has ever seen.

"You're Charles Xavier?" The guy in armor asked. Charles slowly nodded, still sitting on the floor. The guy slowly took off his helmet. He had a kind face but Charles knew better than that. He knew the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover.' "My name is Erik Lehnsherr, but you may call me Magneto."

Charles could not hold the question any longer. "Why do you have a bucket, Erik?" Everyone in the room burst out laughing except Magneto and Charles. Magneto shot them a look and they stopped laughing. Magneto turned to Charles. He glared at Charles. Charles whimpered and quietly said. "Can I go home now." Charles looked innocent that anyone that had a heart would have said yes, too bad Magneto didn't have one.

"No." Magneto said, deadpan.

"Wa, Why?" Charles said tears in his eyes. All he wants was to go home but he can't do that either.

"Because I said so." Magneto said again. Charles burst out crying.

"But… I want to go home." Charles sobbed. Magneto looked at the guy made of metal and pointed to Charles. The guy turned human and went to Charles and kneeled.

"Don't cry little one." Said the guy that turned human. "My name is Piotr Rasputin, but you may call me Colossus. The guy with devil eye's is Remy LeBeau or Gambit," He pointed to him. "and the one with orange hair is Pyro or St. John."

"Don't cry?! Don't cry?! DON'T CRY?!" everyone in the room winced. "I'm stuck here because of Mr. Bucketman and you say I shouldn't cry! All I want is to go home!" Charles sobbed again.

"Maybe we should give him back to the X-men." St. John said, rubbing the back of his head. "Oy mean look at 'im. he's what, three."

"I'm five!" Charles yelled at him and returned to sobbing.

"Firefly's right. Remy ain't no babysitter." Remy said folding his arms.

"He is not leaving until the X-men knows we captured him. Then they would give something to us." Magneto said.

"Like what?" Remy smirked. Magneto stayed quiet, thinking. "That's what Remy thought. Now if you excuse Remy, _moi _needs his beauty sleep." Remy was about to go when Quicksilver went in front of him.

"Nobody's leaving until we know what to do with the brat."

"What about we give 'im back to the X-men?!" John tried again, everyone ignored him. Everyone was thinking so hard on what to do with Charles that they didn't see Charles walking away. There was no way out so Charles hid between two crates that he was sure that no one else could fit in. Charles sat down quietly and prayed that they would just forget about him.

"Hey what happened to the kid?" Charles heard Pietro.

"Go find him, He should be around here somewhere." Charles heard Magneto. Charles heart was beating so fast that the mighty Quicksilver would be proud of it. Charles looked everywhere for an escape route. Charles smiled when he saw an air vent. Charles slowly opened it and went in, then snapped it shut. Charles crawled through the air vent for what seemed hours before he was so exhausted that he passed out.

* * *

**A/N- Done! It's finally Done! Thank the heavens! Please Review! Please! I need them to keep typing! This fic sucks ass or what? I know it sucks just please Review. What will happen to Charles? Will they find him? Will Magneto ever answer the boy's question about his bucket helmet? Stay tune for more of the **_**Charles is a what?**_

**Toad and the Blob are in Summer School and Wanda was in the mall.**


	6. Runaway Friendships

**A/N: Hi everyone. I was having a hard time with this fic. But I finally got my butt into the computer and started typing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men alright?! God!**

**Xavier: Don't use the Lords name.**

**SSfan: Why shouldn't I?**

**Xavier: It's not nice to.**

**SSfan: How should you know? I bet you guys don't even go to church!!**

**Xavier: Yes we do!!**

**SSfan: Then why I didn't see it in the episodes?!**

**Xavier: Do you actually think that Stan Lee would do that?**

**SSfan: O.O Let's just go on with the damn story!**

**Xavier: no swearing SSfan.**

**SSfan: You better shut the hell up cripple!**

* * *

**Still in the air vent…**

Charles slowly woke up. First, he didn't know where he was until the memories came back to him. Charles groaned as he sat up, still in the air vent. Charles whimpered as his back ached. Charles rubbed his back, hoping that the pain would go away. It didn't, which made Charles whimper more. He slowly crawled, trying to find an exit. He tried to ignore the pain from his back but he couldn't. Charles sat down again and tried to stretch, still not working. Charles crawled again. _Where are they? Did they give up on me?_ Charles thought. He thought maybe Mr. Buckethead and his goons forgot about him. If they did then what time is it. Charles kept crawling. He soon found a source of light. He smiled and crawled faster toward the light. When he reached it, he slowly looked out. Charles doesn't know to be happy or sad when he figured out that this was the bathroom. Charles jumped down and hurriedly used the bathroom.

* * *

John was roaming around, trying to find Charles before Magneto does. He wanted to bring Charles back to his family. John never really know why but, he likes Charles. He has great sense of humor. To tell you the truth, he actually saw him climb the air vents. He didn't want to tell anyone, scared that Magneto might find him first. John sighed, despaired. John stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. John ears perked up of the sound of a flush. Nobody was in this floor. John ran all the way near the bathroom. John didn't open it all the way, he took a little peek. Charles was washing his hands at the sink. John smiled and opened the door all the way. Charles gasped and backed away until his back hit the wall.

"Please, I just want to go back home." Charles pleaded. John chuckled.

"Of course kid, Oy'll take you back." John chuckled again. Then sniffed and plugged his nose. "but first you gotta go take a shower. You stink more than Remy does on Fridays."

Charles said nothing but raised an eyebrow.

"That's his drunk day. He goes out and drinks then comes back smelling like Sabretooth's litter box."

"Who's Saberboot." Charles asked.

"It's Sabretooth. You could think of 'im as a… um… a kitty on steroids." (I heard this saying in many stories so I thought I could use it. This saying is not mine! It's someone else's.)

"How can I trust you? You took me away from my home." Charles said almost becoming teary.

John sighed. "Look, do you actually think Oy wanted to be with Mags?" Charles didn't answer. "Well Oy didn't. He took me away from my 'ome. Oy lived in Australia. He took me away from there. When Oy got here, he told me that if Oy didn't do what he said Oy'll never get back to moy 'ome." John sniffled but there were no tears in his eyes. "Oy don't want that'll 'appen to you. Do you trust Ole Johnny now?"

"I guess so." Charles said.

John grinned as he filled up the tub with warm water. "Alright. You go take a bath while Oy'll go see if Oy got any clothes that'll fit you." John closed the door. Charles smiled and stripped. Charles stepped into the warm water and slowly lie down. Charles sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them. He grabbed a soap and started scrubbing. When Charles was finished taking a bath, he grabbed a towel put it around him. He sat down and waited for the return of John. Soon enough, Charles got bored and was getting worried for his new friend. Soon enough someone opened the door. Charles smiled, thinking it might be John. When it was actually Piotr. Charles gasp for the second time that day.

"Hello." Piotr smiled. Charles soon started to panic. Knowing that calling his mom wasn't going to help, he called for his friend.

"JOHNNY!!" Charles yelled. Soon John came rushing in.

"What 'appen?" John said. John saw Piotr and almost laughed. "Don't be scared. He's 'elping and Remy too."

"You should have told me." Charles murmured. Piotr laughed and ruffled the little boys wet hair.

"Where's Remy?" John asked.

"Keeping Magneto away from Charles." John raised an eyebrow at this. "He was polishing Magneto's helment and 'accidentally' charged Magneto's helmet." John and Charles laughed at the mental image of Magneto's face when he figured out that Remy charged his helmet. "It didn't blow up into a million pieces though."

"So where's my clothes?" asked Charles, feeling uncomfortable with only wearing a towel.

"Oy couldn't find anything that'll fight you. So you'll probably have to wear one of moy shirts until we go shopping." John chuckled.

"I hate shopping." Charles groaned. He stuck his tongue out.

"What's the size of your shirt? I'll go see if there are a right size for him." Piotr insisted. Piotr took one of Charles' shirt and saw the size in the white strip in the back of his shirt, then looked at the pants. "Alright, I think I could go to the mall to go get some." Piotr walked out of the bathroom.

"Don't forget to buy 'im some candy! The kid need some sugar in his blood! Oh and don't forget to buy 'im some clothes with pictures of fire in them." John yelled to Piotr.

"Momma said that sugar gives you cavities." Charles said, trying hard not to look sad. John made the Psst sound.

"Oy eat candy everyday and look at moy teeth." John showed him his teeth which was surprisingly white. "Just brush your teeth more often and there."

"Uh-huh." Charles said with a yawn. Charles rubbed his eyes.

"What 'bout Oy take you to moy room. When Piotr gets back, Oy'll wake you up so you could put on the new clothes." John opened the door to his room and let Charles in. John grabbed a random shirt from his closet and threw it to Charles. Charles caught it. "You go ahead and put that on. Take a nap. Oy'll wake you up once Piotr's back." with that said, Charles was left alone. Charles put on the shirt John gave him and lie down on the bed. Before Charles' head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

* * *

**Back in Bayville,**

Logan growled as he tried finding Charles. Logan called a search about an half hour ago. Logan road his Harley, while sniffing the air. Logan stopped in front of a old house, the Brotherhood house. Logan growled again, Charles' scent ends here. Logan took off his helmet and placed it on top of his motorcycle. Logan popped out his claws and growled. Logan ran and kicked the door open. Toad and Wanda stood at the stairs.

"Ah." Toad yelled jumping behind Wanda. "Wanda save me."

"What are you doing here?!" Wanda hexed Toad. Wanda's hand is already had a bluish tint, ready to strike.

"Where is he?!!" Logan yelled, face scrunched up with anger.

"Who?" Wanda asked, puzzled.

"Charles! I know he's here! NOW WHERE IS HE?!!" Logan growled again.

"I don't know where he-" Wanda started but was cut-off by Lance.

"He's with Magneto." Lance said, car keys in his hand. "I was just about to drive there to tell you guys."

"Tell me where Magneto." Logan said, retracting his claws but his face still scrunched up with anger.

"How the hell am I supposed to know." Lance started. " Pietro found him here and took him away. I tried to change his mind but once Pietro make up his mind, there is no way of changing it."

Logan growled and walked up to his motorcycle. He put his helmet on and started it. He drove off to the mansion. Logan growled. _Why would the kid runaway. The kid must have heard me say those bad things about him. _Logan mentally kicked himself._ God, I'm such an idiot. _Logan drove up to the mansion's garage and turned off his bike. Logan sighed. _Ororo's going to kill me once she finds out. _Logan really didn't want to talk to the weather witch but he had to. _Charles where ever you are, I hope you're alright. _Logan went inside, hoping that his healing power would help him with the beating he's going to get from Ororo.

* * *

**Back in Magneto's base…**

John slipped into his room and smiled at Charles asleep. Piotr came back with the clothes and told John to ask Charles to put them on to see if they fit. John turned on the light since it was dark. Charles groaned and buried his head in the pillow.

"Mom it's a Saturday. Can you please let me sleep in." Charles groaned. John laughed.

"Come on, mate. Wake up." John sat down on the bed and started shaking the little boy's shoulders to wake up. Finally, Charles sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Put these on. See if they fit you."

Charles looked at the clothes. It was a white shirt, blue overalls, and underwear. John gave him the clothes and left the room for he could change. Charles took off the shirt that John gave him to sleep with and started to put on his underwear, then his shirt, which was a little big. Charles put on the overalls but couldn't figure out how to connect the overalls to the button. Charles opened the door and called John. John came in and helped him with the buttons.

"So, how does it fit?" John smiled. Charles actually looks cute in it. Charles looked at the things he's wearing and shrugged.

"The shirts a little big but nothing I can't handle." Charles smiled. "So when am I going back home."

"Don't worry. Tomorrow we'll leave." John reassured. "Mags going to leave tomorrow. He doesn't always stay here. Once he leaves, we'll take you back."

Charles grinned and ran and hugged him. "Thanks John, you're the greatest friend I'd ever had!"

John smiled and ruffled the little boys hair. "You too. Oy don't know what Oy'll do without you, mate. Oy've been bored out of moy skull until you came around and cheered me up." John almost choked but he cleared his throat. "Now what about you go to bed alright. Oy'll wake you up in the mornin'." John ushered him to the bed. John almost was about to leave when Charles called out to him. "yeah?"

"G' night." Charles said with a smile, resting his head in the pillow. John returned the smile.

"G' night, Charlie." John said, turning off the light and closed the door slowly. John sighed. _Oy got a friend. A best friend. Oy'm sure going to miss im._ _It's not going to be easy to let go of 'im. _John sighed again and started walking to the living room. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and lie down on the coach. He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: Done! finally Done! Ugh! I am so not going to type anything anymore for the next three weeks! These fingers need healing! Well thanks for the reviews!**


	7. All Hell Broke Loose

**A/N: Hi I'm back!!! There's nothing better than typing a story huh?! It's like I'm in another world, only me, the computer, and my imagination. Don't you just love it?! **

**Xavier: I don't.**

**SSfan: Why?**

**Xavier: Oh I don't know… I'm not in this fic! **

**SSfan: Yes you are!**

**Xavier: Yes as a meaningless child!**

**SSfan: But at least your cute. Just looking at your five-year-old self makes me want to squish you and hug you and make me want to eat you up!**

**Xavier: Ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution neither does Xavier.**

**Xavier: Hey!**

* * *

**In John's room…**

Charles slowly woke up. He yawned and tried to go back to sleep but sleep wouldn't come. He grumbled and sat up. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock and groaned and collapsed into his pillow again. four in the morning. Four! Usually he would be awake around seven or eight but not four! Charles tried again to go back to sleep but again, sleep wouldn't come. Charles groaned and got out of bed. He trudged his way to the door and opened it. Charles trudged his way around the halls, just roaming around, not a care in the world. He trudged his way into the rec. room. Noticing that nobody was there he sat down on the couch. Something was off, really off. Charles examined the couch. He was sitting on John! Charles quickly got off him. John stirred and groaned.

"What's wrong?" John groaned. John put his pillow over his head and pulled up the blanket.

"I can't sleep." Charles whined. Charles pouted. "Can you stay up with me, John?"

John was too sleepy to see the cuteness. He muffled a no. Charles started whining again. "Pwease?" Charles pouted again.

John groaned. He muffled another 'no' and a 'just leave me alone.' Charles huffed and tried to pulled his blankets away but it wouldn't budge. Charles huffed again and smirked evilly. He went back to John's room and looked through his closet. He found what he was looking for, a water gun. The first time he came here, he saw it laying under John's bed but John put it in the closet, saying that it was a really old water gun and it didn't work. Liar. His smirk grew more evil. Charles checked to see if there was any water in it. None. Charles passed a few doors 'till he recognized the door to the bathroom. He opened the facet and filled the water gun with water. Once it was filled, he sneaked into the Rec. Room, water gun in his hand, and an sinister look on his face that would even make Sabretooth quiver in fear. Charles slowly moved behind the couch and he took a peek to see if he was sleeping. He saw the bundle of a blanket and giggled quietly. He pulled the trigger and laughed manically. His laughter soothed when nothing moved from the blankets. Panicking and expecting the worst, he pulled the blanket out and saw that nothing was there. Charles raised an eyebrow. He heard a chuckle behind him and turned around. There he saw John with the biggest water gun he had ever seen in his 5 years of life. Charles eyes widened, dropping his gun, he slowly backed away, only hitting the wall.

"He… Hey John." Charles stuttered with a nervous smile. "I… I was about to wake you up." Charles' eyes darted desperately with a way out. Charles gulped finding none. "Please, Please John don't use that on me." Charles pleaded as if it were a real gun John was holding. He got on his knees and begged. "I'll do anything! Please don't use it!" John sighed and put down his gun. Charles sighed of relief. John laughed and sat down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. Charles gladly sat down next to him. There was an awkward silence until the pyromaniac interrupted it.

"So… Why you woke me up?" John asked, as if nothing happened a couple of minutes ago.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I should wake you up." Charles yawned. "But I think I could sleep now."

"Alright, you go ahead and go back to moy room." John yawned as well. "Too early to stay awake."

Charles nodded and went back to John's room. He lay down on the soft mattress and fell into a nice deep sleep.

**(A/N: O.O Wow! Even when I typed this, I was shocked. Charles came to bed like nothing happened! Weird.)**

* * *

**Back at the mansion…**

Logan was sitting down in a chair, at the kitchen, an ice pack at his testicles. Logan groaned. This is not his day. After telling Ororo about Charles, the women almost became ape. She got so pissed that he swear that her hair would turn red with anger. She couldn't hold the grudge anymore and kicked him in the balls and told him that he was a 'irresponsible little twit.' She stormed off somewhere, leaving Logan thinking that he should have been born a women. Logan groaned again. Jamie entered the room, snickering.

"What are you snickering about shrimp?" Logan asked. Jamie stopped snickering and had the look of horror at his face.

"Nothing." came Jamie's reply. Logan narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy. Jamie flinched at his glare. Logan narrowed his eyes more, giving Jamie the 'death glare'. Jamie had sweat on his forehead and immediately gave up. "Ok, Ok! I'll tell you just… just stop giving me that glare." Logan smiled and stopped glaring._ the glare, you just gotta love the glare._ Logan thought.

"Spill it out kid." Logan growled, impatient. He's not going to take any of this bull. He got hit countless times in the balls and he's not going to let Jamie slip easily.

"_They_ emailed the video to the Brotherhood," Jamie blurted out. "Then The Brotherhood emailed it to the Acolytes."

Logan was first confused but then remembered what had happen a couple of days ago, before Charles ran away. Logan cringed at the memory then growled. "I'm going to kill _them_."

"But I'm not finished," Jamie really didn't want to tell him this but he doesn't want to suffer 'the glare'. "Since Sabretooth not with the Acolytes anymore." Jamie gulped. "_They_ searched and heard a rumor that he's around Canada, staying at a hotel." Jamie sighed, he's going to hate this.

"No." Logan looked at Jamie with fear and understanding.

Jamie nodded. "_They_ sent him an email." Jamie ran out of the room. He knew what will happen next.

Logan sat there, paralyzed. He stared off in space. When reality hit him, the only thing he wanted to do was get _them_ and hurt_ them_ so badly. He's going to send them to hell and back to earth then hell again. Pain came his way as he stood up but ignored it. He popped out his claws and growled. _I'm going to kill them, if it's the last thing I'm going to do_. Logan slowly walked out of the kitchen, trying hard to ignore the pain. After a few moments, the pain subsided. He walked into the War room to see most of the residents of the mansion seeing a video. He took a look and felt his mouth dropped to the point where it would hit the floor. He growled aloud, making everyone jump and look back. Everyone scrambled, trying hard to leave, not wanting to suffer Wolverine's wreath. When everyone was out, he looked at the two that started it all. Scott and Kurt.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to those videos." Logan growled, claws still out. He's still choosing whether to kill them slowly and painfully or quickly and painless.

"Be careful Logan you might hurt yourself." Scott laughed. Kurt chuckled.

"Ja, ve careful now, vou might brake a nail." **(A/N: curse my German accents!) **Kurt laughed and fell down from his chair. Logan growled again.

"You two have a death wish." Logan snarled. He was about to pounce on them but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Ororo stopped him, a worried smile on her face. She looked at Scott and Kurt with a frown.

"I want both of you to your rooms. I don't want a peep out of you until we figure out your punishment." Ororo said, distraught.

"But…" Scott started but looking at Ororo's raging face, he sighed and walked off with Kurt following suit. When Ororo was sure that they were far enough, she started talking.

"Logan, I knew what happened." Ororo looked at Logan's face. "I saw Jamie looking at it this morning." Ororo sighed. "I also came to say that I'm sorry for earlier."

Logan chuckled. Ororo raised an confused eyebrow. "It's alright, 'Ro. I know you didn't mean it." He chuckled again. " 'sides, I think you should be mad at me. If it wasn't for me losing my temper he wouldn't have left." Logan looked sad. "We gotta find him 'Ro. I don't know what I'll do without the real Charles with us."

"Logan, he is with us. But only in a five-year-old body." Ororo said with a smile.

Logan stood there. Nothing else was left to say. "I'm going to find him, 'Ro. And I'm going to bring him home. Not here, his real home."

"I told Forge. He and Hank are somewhere, trying to build the machine you told us about."

"I just hope it works." With that, Logan walked out of the War Room and went to the garage and grabbed his bike. Not caring about his helmet, he went off toward a local bar. _Maybe some booze will help me with all this crap going around my head._

_

* * *

_

**_Back in the Acolyte Base…_**

Charles groaned as someone started shaking him. He just want to sleep but noooo he couldn't do that either. He prayed to God that the shaking would stop. It looked like God heard his prayer because the shaking stopped. Charles smiled but frowned when someone opened the shades so the sun was shining on his face. Charles groaned and opened an eye. He saw that guy with red on black eyes. _What was his name? Remy LeBeau? Seems to fit_. Charles sat up and cleaned the sleep from his eyes.

"Why'd you woke me up?" Charles said with a yawn. Remy smirked.

"You slept late, petite. It be ten in the mornin'," Remy chuckled at the look on Charles' face. "It be true, petite. 'ome on, lets go get some breakfast. You hungry?" Charles nodded drowsily as he stood up from John's bed. "Remy be hungry too. I just woke up 'bout a half hour ago. John woke me up, telling moi to wake you up. Took a shower then here Remy am." Remy said this while walking in the hallway with a drowsy Charles dragging himself, trying not to sleep. Charles noticed something strange about Remy. Remy's empathy told him that Charles is confused. Remy sighed, know what will happen.

"Hey Remy," Charles asked. Remy braced himself for what will happen. It felt like an hour until Charles asked his question. "Why you speak so strange."

"Huh?" Remy asked, stopped walking. He was confused by the question. He thought that Charles was going to ask about his eyes, not his speaking heritage. Most of Remy's life, people asked about his eyes. How he got them and Why he got them. Remy was utterly confused, mouth hanging open and closing, resembling a fish.

"I mean, when you talk about something. you mostly say your name not 'I' like other people do." Charles said, continuing on walking. Even though he doesn't know where's he going.

"Well, moi's from Louisiana. He's a natural born Cajun." Remy said proudly, chest in the air and a smile on his face. Charles tried not to laugh at the Cajun. Charles coughed.

"Ooookkkkk?" Charles sighed as they entered what looked like a kitchen. It's hard to tell from all the metal. Charles sat down on a metal chair and rested his palms of his hands on his chin.

"Hoy Charles!" Charles jumped from his crazy friend, John. "How'd you sleep?"

"I was having a nice dream until a certain Cajun woke me up." Charles glared at Remy.

"You sound like Rogue." Remy said leaning on his chair, legs propped up on the table, a smirk on his lips.

"Who?" Charles hadn't known all the names of the X-men so he didn't know who's Rogue for that matter.

"Rogue's the one with auburn hair. Two white streaks in the front and has the most belle eyes Remy e'er saw. They be emerald. Remy's favorite jewel." Remy said dreamily. John chuckled.

"He likes the Sheila so much, that he 'as a picture of 'er under 'is pillow." John whispered to Charles. Charles looked at him confused. _Why does he has a picture? Maybe he's her sister or something. Or maybe he's in love?_ Charles looked out in space. _Love, GROSS! I had enough with love, seeing my mom and dad kissing is enough to last me a lifetime._ Charles shuddered. He really doesn't like love. To Charles, Love is just a feeling, a feeling is nothing. Charles' stomach growled and blushed.

"Looks like someone's hungry." John smiled and went to the kitchen to make some pancakes.

Remy came out of his daydream and cursed. He stood up fast and went into the kitchen, leaving Charles confused. Charles shook his head. Nothing is normal in the Acolyte base. Charles heard some noise in the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow but didn't move from his spot. All of a sudden, Remy came running out of the room. He looked a Charles with a frightening look, then he grabbed him and bolted out of there. Charles struggled in his grasp. Charles frowned. He's getting sick of people grabbing him and wouldn't let him go. He was about to kick Remy's groin until a blast was heard in the kitchen. Luckily, they were far away enough that the blast didn't effect them. Remy let Charles down and slowly went inside the dining room. Apparently, the blast effected the dining room, there were scorch marks on the walls, tables, chairs, ect. John came out of the kitchen, with a fork and spatula in his hands. John was all black, you could hardly see the color of his hair! He was black everywhere! His hair looked all messed up. Charles entered the room and gasped.

"What happened?" Charles asked, amazed by the mess. He grinned. "This. Looks. So. Cool!"

"Huh?" John asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Just look at this! It looks so cool! How did you do this?!" Charles asked, gliding his finger across a black chair, the one he was sitting on before the blast. John grinned.

"Oyblown up the stove." John said with a smirk. John coughed a little, some of the dirt went into his mouth during the blast.

"How'd you did it?" Charles asked again, jumping with excitement. John was about to answer when Remy glared at him. Telling him not to tell the 'petite'. John frowned but obeyed.

"Maybe when you're older, Alroyght?" (alright) John smiled kindly. Charles frowned, unhappy. John sighed. "Look, Oy know that your sick of people tellin' you what to do, but you got to understand 'hat you can't know 'his until your older, alroyght?" still a frown. "Oy'll giveyou ice-cream for lunch?" Charles grinned and nodded. John smiled and ruffled Charles' hair. "Oy'll go take a shower and when Oy'm done, Oy'll give you your ice-cream." John left.

Remy sighed and shook his head and turn to leave. "Well I'm going back to bed. Go ahead and wonder 'round, petite. Remy be tired." Remy yawned and left Charles in the dining room, alone. Charles sighed and thought where's Colossus. Charles started his search for the metal covered mutant.

After ten minutes of looking, Charles was lost. He sighed. He admit it, he's lost. Charles opened a door to a room, not a care in the world. He looked around and saw that it was some kind of office. It looked a little like (older) Charles' office, except everything's metal. Charles raised an eyebrow at why would someone want an office made out of metal. He shook his head, thinking it might have been made by a maniac or something. He sat in one of the coaches, tired of roaming around._ I wonder if John's down with taking a shower._ Charles thought as he rested his cheek on his palm and his elbow on his knee. He sighed. He saw something under the desk. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went under the desk to see what it was. There was nothing. weird. Shaking his head, he was about to stand up until the door slammed open.

"Where is he?!" Charles know that voice. Scared, Charles stayed glued to his spot under the desk. "When I find him, when I find him!"

Charles heard the man punch the metal covered wall. "I need Sabretooth. Wish I didn't let him go on vacation."

Charles heard the man sigh and sit down on the chair in front of the desk. Charles put his hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing. "As long as I'm here, I'll do my work." Charles heard the rustling of papers. Charles panicked. How am I suppose to get out of here? I'm done for. Charles was on the verge of tears but did not let the tears fall. He knew if he cried now, he'll sniffle and it will alarm Magneto. Charles tried to calm down by thinking of one of his mother's favorite poems. She said she heard this poem from somewhere but she couldn't remember what it was called.

_One day as I was picking the toys up off the floor,_

_I noticed a small hand printon the wall beside the door. _

_I knew that it was something that I'd seen most every day,_

_but this time when I saw it there, I wanted it to stay. _

_Then tears welled up inside my eyes__,_

_I knew it wouldn't last for every mother knows_

_her children grow up way too fast. _

_Just then I put my chores aside and held my children tight__._

_I sang to them sweet lullabies and rocked into the night. _

_Sometimes we take for granted,_

_all those things that seem so one of God's great treasures...A small hand print on the wall_.

Charles soon calmed down. He kept repeating it until Magneto left. As soon as Magneto left, Charles crawled out from under the desk. He stretched his legs. But as soon as he did, the door opened. Magneto looked at Charles, Charles looked at Magneto, both glaring at each other. All of a sudden, the chair that Magneto was sitting on, wrapped itself around Charles. Charles screamed and kicked his legs. Magneto smirked. Charles had tears in his eyes. Charles sucked in a breathe then as loud as he could, he called.

"JOHNNY!!!!" Magneto flinched by the boys powerful lungs but that didn't stop Magneto from tying the boy up with a metal chair. John and Remy came rushing in, Remy with glowing cards and John with his lighter.

"That's it!" John yelled at Magneto. "Leave the kid alone. All he want is to go back 'ome."

"Yeah!" Remy said. "The p'tite already got scared 'nough. Jus' let 'im be." Remy growled.

"My fellow Acolytes." Magneto frowned. "You would side with this brat and not your boss?"

"O' coarse!" John yelled. "Oy don't care about going back to Australia. All Oy want is for 'im to go back 'ome." John growled as well.

Magneto thought about it. Charles is his friend. He could kill him now and get himself killed by his Acolytes, or he could lend Charles back to the X-men and send Charles back to his own time and probably get his ass whooped by the X-men. Eh, better live then die.

"Alright, We will send Charles back to the X-men. But after this, you'll all have to clean up the base without your powers!" Magneto demanded. John and Remy took a sigh of relief as Magneto let Charles go from the chair. Charles ran up to John. John carried him as Charles wrapped his arms around Johns neck. "Now that that's settled, Where is Colossus?"

"He's at the store." answered John, bouncing a little and rubbing Charles' back for comfort. "He's buying some clothes for Charles. Seeing as he doesn't have any."

Magneto sighed. He waved his hand a little, indicating he wanted to be alone. The two Acolytes left Magneto's office. John rubbed Charles' back as he cried into Johns shoulder.

"It's alright, p'tite." Remy tried to cheer Charles up, but failed miserably. Remy sighed.

"Remy's right, Charles. It's alroyght. (alright) Oy know Mags scared you but you'll be ok." John smiled at him.

"Scared? I wasn't scared." Charles said looked at the two.

"You weren't?" John and Remy said in union.

"Of course I wasn't scared!" Charles said, waving his hands around for exaggeration. "I was terrified! A chair was around me! A CHAIR!"

Both Acolytes winced at his voice as Charles continued to weep into Johns shoulder. Charles mumbled a "I'm never going to sit in one as long as I live". Both Remy and John didn't want to say anything, scared they might upset him more. John went to the Rec. Room to see if there's anything on T.V to make Charles calm down. He switched a few channels and sighed as he found nothing good. Charles apparently fell asleep on John's shoulder. John chuckled and shook his head. He laid Charles down on the couch. John sighed and stood up. He walked out of the Rec. Room, wondering if he should make lunch._

* * *

_

**_In the Mansion, Basement…_**

"Wrench." Forge asked, his hand out indicating that he needed the wrench. Beast, or Henry "Hank" McCoy handed Forge the wrench.

"So Forge, is it ready yet?" Logan asked, taping his foot impatiently. Both Ororo and Logan came down after Logan came back from chugging beers. It was around midnight when he came back to the mansion.

**_(A/N: I'm not an engineer or something so… I'll make up some of this stuff.)_**

"Not yet. I still got to put some wires together then I'll have to put this board," Forge pointed to a board. "On top of the wires then I'll have to…"

"Alright, I get it!" Logan interrupted. "Your not done. That's all I need to know."

"Sheesh. What bug came up your skirt." Forge asked putting down the wrench and looking at him.

"What?!" Logan asked, growling. What did he meant by "skirt?"

"Hey, I'm just asking," Forge put his hands up in a form of peace. "I'm only asking why your so grumpy."

"Logan's grumpy because Scott and Kurt send some unwanted videos to the Brotherhood." Ororo spoke up.

"Oh yeah! I saw it this morning when I checked my e-mail." Forge had a face as though he was the one who got kicked. "That looked like it hurt if you ask me."

"No kiddin'." Logan asked.

"Back to the matter at hand here," Hank spoke up. "We will probably be finished by tomorrow morning."

"That's great. Then we'll find Charles and send him back home so we'll get the old Charles back." Logan said, looking a little sad but didn't showed it.

"I'll miss him though," Ororo said, almost getting teary. "But if we don't, Charles might not exist. We don't know what will happen if we don't send him back."

"Yeah and that's why we got to send him back." Forge said getting back to work. "I might not have met the kid but he sounds like fun to me."

"I wonder what he is doing right now?" Hank asked. Everyone shrugged but expected the worst._

* * *

_

**_Back in the Acolyte Base…_**

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER!" John shouted as he tried to catch Charles. Charles woke up almost an hour ago. John was polishing his favorite lighter at 11:30 pm, when the little booger snatched it from his hand and started running. John been chasing Charles for over thirty minutes. The grandfather clock chimed, indicating that's it officially midnight. Remy came out of nowhere and grabbed Charles. Charles, doing anything he could do, bit Remy's hand. Remy yelped and let Charles go. Charles ran down the stairs as John tripped over Remy. Charles ran and ran until he bumped into something red. Charles looked up and saw Magneto. They both stood there, glaring at each other. Charles fixed himself and started running, leaving Magneto confused. Erik shook his and was about to go upstairs when two of his Acolytes bumped into him, sending all of them to the floor.

"What is going on?!" Erik shouted, getting frustrated.

"He stole Precious." John said, almost coming teary.

"Who?" Magneto asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Me lighters!" John shouted, pointing behind Erik. Erik looked behind himself and made a look of horror on his face. "I knew I shouldn't have gave him chocolate!"

Charles had a sinister look on his face as he had John's flamethrower on himself.

_*Flashback*_

_Charles was sitting on the couch crying as John walked into the room. John sat down next the boy._

_"What's wrong, Charlie?" John asked leaning back._

_"I don't like Erik." Charles folded his arms. "He's a meanie. He wrapped a chair around myself! A chair!"_

_"Oy get that." John smiled. "Hey Oy got an idea. Piotr came back from the shop. Do you want to see if 'e bought any chocolate?"_

_"But I thought those give you cavities." Charles said, calming down._

_"I already told you, those are the lollies not the chocolates." John grinned and grabbed Charles' hand pulled him up so they both could stand. "Come on, I promise you that you'll feel better after one try."_

_"Alright."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Remy grabbed John's shoulder and shook them. "You can' give p'tites chocolate or they'll lose it!"

"Well know we'll need a miracle to stop 'im." John said pointing at Charles. Charles pressed a button on the flamethrowers and all hell broke loose._

* * *

_

**_A/N: God damn it! I 'ope you guess like this Chapter because I worked my ass off for this! Eleven pages! IN THREE DAYS! I hope I get a lot of reviews if not then… then I won't type!_**

**_Commercial: HELP SAVE PEOPLE THAT HAVE SQUIRREL AIDS OR SQUAIDS! HELP END SQUAIDS!_**

**_REVIEW!!!!!_**


	8. The Lighter

**Disclaimer:**

**Xavier: I don't own X-men… There I said it!**

**SSfan: Yay! He said it! (jumping and clapping at the same time)**

**:!:::!::!::!**

Charles' eye twitched as he summoned the flames. Everyone tried to scamper off to not get burned. Colossus came and saw what Charles was doing. Colossus turned metal and walked in front of him. Charles looked at Colossus with a idiot grin. Colossus made a tisk, tisk, tisk and then grabbed the boy and started rocking him. Charles tried to struggle down but couldn't, soon he was asleep. Everyone took a sigh of relief and looked at John. John smiled nervously and sat down on the couch. Magneto left, leaving his Acolytes.

"Ya shouldn't 'ave done dat, mon ami." Remy said, sitting on the couch next to John. Colossus nodded his head, agreeing with Remy.

"Wasn't my fault Mags scared 'im." John mumbled. Colossus sat down on another couch, turning human and still holding Charles. Everyone looked at the little troublemaker. They are going to miss him. But they'll see him soon, hopefully.

:!:!:!M:!:

"Well, today's the day." John said in the car. It was time to give Charles to the X-men.

"I don't want to go." Charles whined. He was still a little scared of Wolverine.

"Why not?" Piotr asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Logan scares me." Charles whined again, he crossed his arms.

"Are you scared of Logan or Magneto?" Piotr asked. Charles frowned. John chuckled and ruffled Charles' head.

"Don' worry, Charles. If Wolvie hurts you, you tell moy." At that Charles grinned.

The car stopped in front of the gates of the institute. As they got out of the car, the gates opened. They slowly walked through the gates. Charles grabbed John's hand protectively. John smiled and patted his head. The X-men came out of the front doors, all suited up. Charles jumped and got behind John. Logan came out.

"Give us back Charles!" Logan growled. John snickered, enjoying the man angriness.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the X-men." John smiled. John and the rest of the Acolytes weren't wearing their uniforms. Logan growled. John raised one hand (since Charles was still holding his hand) to show that he wouldn't do any harm. "We didn't came here to fight. We came here to give you Charles back." John smiled.

"Uh huh, and Do you actually think that I'm going to believe that?" Logan growled again, crossing his arms.

"We didn't hurt 'im. We came back here didn't we?" John asked.

"Ja," Kurt spoke. "But you're the ones who took him."

"Yeah!" Bobby shouted.

"Look, we did not come here to fight. We come here to give you back that is rightfully yours." Piotr spoke up. John took a step forward. Charles took a peek from John's back then hid again.

"What did you guys do to him?" Scott asked. "He looks like he seen a ghost!"

"'cause he's lookin' at one right now." Remy said, then winked at Rogue. Rogue growled.

"Huh?" Scott asked.

"He's scared of 'im." John pointed at Logan. "He kept sayin' that you going to kill 'im or somethin'." John said. Logan silently cursed himself. He sighed.

"Look Charles." Charles looked at Logan from behind John. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Logan sighed again. He mentally kicked himself to keep going. "I was just mad at you. I won't hurt you." Charles pouted.

"You promise." Charles said, using the puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I promise." Logan smiled. Charles smiled and ran to Logan. Logan picked the boy up and hugged him. The Acolytes smiled at them. They sighed and was about to leave when they heard Charles shout to them.

"You want to stay?" Charles asked. The Acolytes looked at each other and shrugged. Everyone entered the mansion. Scott growled as they came in.

"I don't want those guys in here." Scott told them. Charles frowned and got out of Logan's grasp. Charles stood up in front of Scott with a serious expression, well… kind of. The cuteness hid all the seriousness.

"This is my mansion so what ever I say goes." Charles folded his arms. "They stay or you could sleep in the rain tonight."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me what to do." Jean hit Scott in the ribs.

Charles narrowed his eyes at Scott. "Mr. Summers, I am your mentor, supervisor, and your caretaker. I helped your mother clean your diapers. I kissed your knee when you fell off your bike. I helped you get the girl of your dreams to kiss you then slap you. I slapped you when you called me Mr. Underwear. I know everything about you so do not tell me that I can't tell you what to do." Scott opened his mouth wide. It's as if it was really is the Professor.

"Professor…?" Scott looked like he might faint. Suddenly, Charles started laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell to the floor laughing. **(A/N: ROFL!!) **

"You should of seen your face when I said that!" Charles started coughing then continued laughing. All of a sudden, Forge came in. Everyone looked at him, even Charles stopped laughing just to see him. Forge grinned.

"Done." Forge said.

"Done?" Logan.

"Done." Forge.

"Done?" Scott.

"Done?" Jean.

"Done." Forge.

"CHOCOLATE!" Everyone looked at John, puzzled. John grinned. "Done?"

"Done." Forge.

"Done?" Bobby.

"Done?" Jamie.

"Done." Forge.

"Ok can someone tell me what's 'done' mean?" Scott asked, getting irritated.

"I'm done with the machine."

"What machine?" John asked.

"The machine to bring Charles back to his own time." Forge said. Everyone looked at Charles. Charles looked at Forge then John then Forge. Charles sighed then nodded his head. They all went to the basement to say there final goodbyes to Charles. Charles had tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss you guys." Charles said. John couldn't hold it anymore, He burst out crying.

"But… I'll miss you!" John put a death grip on Charles. Charles hugged John too. "I do want to give up the only person who… who doesn't think I'm crazy!" John sobbed.

"I'll … miss you too John." Charles sobbed also. They've been good friends. John and Charles remembered the time when they first met. All the way till here. They sobbed again. Soon Logan pull Charles away from John slowly. Piotr and Remy grabbed him by the arms so he wouldn't interfere. Charles looked at John one more time before Forge shot Charles. But before Charles did that, he moved his mouth which looked like a thank you for being my friend.

After Forge zapped Charles, They saw a blinding light. After that, they saw older Charles in his wheelchair. "Ugh, Wha… What happened?" John sobbed again. Piotr and Remy let him go.

"You bastards! You let my only friend die!" John screamed at them then ran up the stairs.

"What happened?" The Professor asked.

"I'll tell you later Chuck." Logan sighed and went upstairs.

~:!:!:~:!::~:!:~

_In Young Charles' time…_

_Charles woke up in his bed. He sat up quickly and saw that it was his room. _

"_It's alright Charles." His mother said. _

"_M… Mama!" Charles hugged his mother. His mother looked at him, puzzled._

"_Alright?" His mother kissed him on the head then left him in his room. Charles smiled and looked at his room. Then he remember John and the others. He whimpered. 'Was it all a dream?' Charles thought. He stood up and looked at himself. He was wearing what he was wearing when he was in John's time! Charles grinned and got out of the room. He was about to go downstairs when he felt something leave his pocket. He looked down and gasped. Charles picked the thing that fallen and looked at it. Charles was holding Precious, John's lighter._

:!~::~::

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! I sure did! They're might be a sequal, maybe not. But don't worry. I **_**might **_**post a new chapter that are bonus features to the story. Thank you for reviewing! **

**Commercial:**

**ST. John Allderdyce's body was found yesterday morning. Apparently he committed suicide… JUST KIDDING!! BAH!**


End file.
